Hitori De
by Yuka Kuroshiro
Summary: "You are alone. You will always be alone. No one will understand. How can they understand? They can never understand how much it hurts to be alone." The dark voice plagued Naxos' mind.


A/N: Another oneshot right off the bat. And sorry for not updating Seven Pendant Warriors. Writer's block is a pain in the ass. Anyway, enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Naxos...You are alone...You will always be alone...No one will accept you...No one will be your friend...There are no such things as friends...You know this...That's why you never bothered making friends." A dark, cold voice plagued his head.

"Why should I believe you? What proof do you have that helps your claim?" A white haired teen sits alone in the darkness. His knees drawn to his chest as his head is buried in them.

"Proof? The proof is right in front of your eyes." The voice said as the black pendant around his neck shone a dark purple, "You are still alone, even after you met that brat Gingka and started hearing his pathetic friendship speech. That naive child really believes that kizuna(bonds) and yujo(friendships) can conquer anything. He is dead wrong. Because the pain of being alone will never die. It will still exist in the bottom of your heart. That lonely, insecure, out of place feeling that you bear inside you. It will never vanish. It will always be with you until you die."

Naxos knew the voice was telling the truth now. Even after being around Gingka and his friends, being surrounded in the illusion known as yujo, he can still feel the loneliness inside his heart. And it hurts. It hurts so much.

"But why should you suffer? Why should you bear this pain by yourself?" The dark voice continued, "MAke others feel your pain. Make others feel how much being alone truly hurts on the inside. No one will understand until you make them understand. And you have the power to do it."

"No. I won't hurt others. I don't want anyone to feel what I'm feeling, no matter how much it hurts." Naxos said.

"How noble. But think about it. What have they done to lessen the pain? How exactly did they help you? Iie, did they even try to help you in any type of way?"

Naxos didn't answer. How was he supposed to answer that?

"So what if you fought Gingka in a bey battle? You felt nothing from it. Your heart wasn't moved at all. You still feel cold and dark inside. You've been feeling that way for so long, how are you going to let it go?"

Naxos' body was shaking. He didn't know why. He don't know what he's feeling. Anger? Hatred? Sadness? Despair? But he knows that above all of those emotions, he felt alone.

"No one will understand. How could they understand? They are all trapped within that pitiful illusion of yujo. They will never understand how being alone truly feels. No one will understand!"

Naxos can't deny it. He feels the same way deep down. And the voice knows that as well.

"Only we can understand that. Only we can understand the pain and loneliness inside. But we must make others understand. That is our mission."

"No. I won't hurt other people." Naxos tried to assure himself, but he doesn't know if it's working.

"You know you want other people to hurt like you do. You know you want to make people understand how much you hurt from the cold and dark loneliness. You know how I know that?"

Naxos felt a presence in front of him, and he looked up to see an astral projection of someone who looks exactly like him, but his eyes are a cold, lifeless, dark purple.

"Because I am you." The Dark Naxos places his hand under Naxos' chin gently as if he was a small child, "And we will make them understand. They all will understand!" His eyes glow brightly in the darkness.

Suddenly Naxos shot up from his bed, breathing heavily with cold sweat running down his face. He looked around to see that he is in the hotel room.

"Naxos?" A voice asked and Naxos looked to the other bed where his travelling companion is resting, "Are you okay?" His golden eyes were glowing with concern under his red bangs.

"I'm fine, Gingka." Naxos placed his hand on his head, wiping the cold sweat away and talking in his usual emotionless voice, "Just a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gingka asked.

"No, I don't." Naxos said as he laid back down, back facing the redhead, "Just go back to sleep."

"...Okay." Gingka reluctantly complied, leaving the white haired teen alone in his thoughts.

He wanted to say what's wrong. But he was worried about what he would think of it afterwards. After all, no normal person have dreams like that. But he knows that it came from his heart, and it represented the struggle within.

Naxos then dropped the thought and closed his eyes, but didn't go back to sleep, because he could still hear those words.

"They will understand. We will make them understand. What it means to be truly alone."

A/N: The end. Tell me what you think.


End file.
